paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blizzard and the Cool Pups
This is an episode from Marshall Universe. Summary Marshall and Blizzard get to hang out with the cool pups in town, but their shenanigans get them into deadly magical trouble. Characters Marshall Blizzard Zuma Ocean Chase Princess Tundra Amethyst Katie (mentioned) Mayor Goodway Gallery Story (Gems look down from a small cliff at a moss covered swamp) Princes: This doesn't look good at all. Marshall: (jumps on rocks, almost touching moss) Whoa! Cool! Princess: No, Marshall! Don't go near that stuff! Tundra: (throws a boulder at the rock and launches Steven into Pearl's arms) Marshall: Whoa! Marshall's here! Princess: You have to be careful, Marshall! Marshall: Why? What is that stuff? Tundra: It's the moss that Katie raised on the hill. Marshall: My mom planted this stuff? Princess: Katie used to climb that hill every spring and tend to the moss at the top. But now that Katie is gone, the moss is on the move! Marshall: It's lost. Dusty: It's not lost. It's gross. Pearl: Yes, but Katie loved it anyway. She saw the beauty in everything, no matter how gross. Fortunately, I know just what to do in this situation. Twooooh! (does a dance and her gem activates) Haaaaaaaah! Marshall: (whispers) This is why I get up in the morning. Is this...police tape? Princess: Isn't this great? This way, we don't even have to use magic. Humans will just see this and walk away. Tundra: Don't hold back. Dusty: I never...do! (montage of gems putting tape all around entrance of swamp) Princess: Fa la-la la-la Perfect!♪ Now we can come up with a plan to move the moss back to its hill! Marshall: Who wants to get some lunch? (the gems stare at him to say no) Marshall: Just me, then? Nice. Marshall: Gettin' me a p, gettin' me a za. Gettin' me a p-p-p-p-pizza! Gettin' me a p, gettin' me a za. Hey, is that Blizzard? Blizzard! Blizzard: Why now? Marshall: Got a high five for you from wa-a-a-y down to-o-o-own! Ohhhhhh! Blizzard: No, Marshall! No high fives! Marshall: Mmmmm, okay. (high-fives Blizzard's chest) Blizzard: Marshall! Marshall: So...how come you're not at the Big Donut? Blizzard: I don't spend my whole life at work. I do...other things. Marshall: Like standing against this wall? Blizzard: What does it look like?! Marshall: Looks like you're doing a lot of nothing. Blizzard: That's the plan, Mar-shall. Just playing it cool today, you know? Marshall: We are so much alike. Blizzard: Excuse me? Marshall: You want to get a fresh pizza right out of the oven, but you don't want to seem too desperate, right? Well, there's no need to be ashamed. Just walk right in and ask. That's what I always do. Blizzard: Ah uh Marshall, don't go in there right now! Marshall: Oh, hey! (stares inside) (Zuma, Ocean, and Chase are chatting in the Fish Stew Pizza resturant) Ocean: He opened the door, and there was kitty litter everywhere. Chase: That's nasty. I don't like nasty stuff. Marshall: Isn't that Skye's sister and her friends? Blizzard: Ocean, Zuma, and Chase. Marshall: Oh, you know those guys? Blizzard: N-not quite, but I'm sure we'll hang at some point. Marshall: You should go in and talk to them. Blizzard: T-T-That's not how these things work, Marshall! The plan is to keep it cool and let them come to me. Marshall: Here they come. Blizzard: Aah! Marshal, turn around! Act natural! Ocean: Tell dad I'll be back later. Marshall: I don't think they saw you. Blizzard: Marshall, you were blocking me with your...floppy ears! Aah! Marshall: Sorry, I'll go tell them to look over here. Blizzard: Marshall, no, don't go over there! I hate you! Chase: Muffins that are like this big. Ocean: Those things are too sweet for me. Marshall: Hi! My name's Marshall. Chase: Chase Zuma: They call me Zuma Ocean: I'm Ocean. Blizzard: Thinking: (Aah, he's gonna wreck everything! What are they saying? I can't hear them! Ugh! Why is he dancing?! No-ho-ho! My life is horrible!) Marshall: Hey, Blizzard! Blizzard: Yo. Marshall: They invited us along for a ride. Blizzard: Huh? Wait a minute, they- you-? Marshall you got lucky. So don't ruin this with any of your lame schtick. Marshall: Pew pew! You got it! Ocean: Hop on in guys. Marshall: Ah yeah, middle seat! Chase: Where'd you get that rad shirt Marshall? Marshall: I have no idea where any of my clothes come from. Chase: Yeah man, living free. I like it. Blizzard: Hey, check out my shirt. Chase: Oh, that snake is nasty. Blizzard: Oh, *fakes obnoxious laugh* Yeah, I hate snakes! Chase: Oh, what? That's too bad, some snakes are pretty cool. Marshall: Sounds like it's time to buckle up! Blizzard: Quit being lame, Marshall. Zuma: Hey man, there's nothing "lame" about seat belt safety. Ocean: Car does not move 'till everyone is buckled up. Zuma: Yeah, now let's get some spaced out beats up in here. Yeah, I could rave to this. Blizzard: Hey, this car is really cool Ocean. Ocean: It's just the delivery car for my Dad's lame shop. Makes me smell like pizza. Where to, y'all? Zuma: I don't even know. Marshall: Oh, can we stop by the Big Donut? Ocean: That old place? Chase: Man that place is a drag. Marshall: But that's where Blizzard works- Blizzard: (coughs loudly) Quiet Steven. Marshall: You need some water? Funland arcade is the best! Let's do that. Zuma: Man, I beat all the "G's" in there like 3 million times. Marshall: No way! Blizzard: Yeah, me too. Marshall: No way!! Zuma: Honestly though, I'm just exaggerating to sound cool. Marshall: I appreciate your honesty. Ocean: Hey Chase, isn't that your mom? Mayor Goodway:...another reason you should re-elect me, I love puppies. Will you look at that, a baby! Gonna kiss it...(kisses puppy) Marshall: Hmm, I like her policies on puppies. Chase: Man, she never kisses me like that. And she's my adopted mother. Blizzard: That's rough, bro. Chase: It's not rough, the lack of mommy kisses and being raised by a human made me what I am. Ocean: Oh my gosh guys, we should check out Dead Dog's Mouth. Marshall: What's Dead Dog's Mouth? Chase: Oh it's this lake where some dude died, or it looks like a mouth? I forget the specifics. Ocean: Dead Dog's Mouth. Here. We. Come. Marshall: Sounds good to me. (They go to Dead Dog's Mouth) Ocean: We're here. Marshall: Y-ya know what? I know this place may seem cool, but it's actually a lot less cool than you think. W-why don't we just have some more fun at the boardwalk? Blizzard: (whispers) Marshall stop being lame. Let's check this place out. Marshall: Oh, pfft, the police tape. Haha. Zuma: Huh, police tape... (rips down tape) Awesome. Chase: I'm above the law. Ocean: Who wants to go for a swim? Zuma: Pants become shorts. Marshall: Blizzard, don't go in there, it's dangerous! Ocean: Marshall, you trying to scare us? Chase: Building atmosphere, I appreciate that. Zuma: Oooooh! (Ocean, Zuma, and Chase jump in) Blizzard: Hey ,what are you doing, Marshall?! Marshall: (tearing up) Don't! Blizzard: Steven, what. is. your. deal?? (Blizzard struggles to break from Marshall but stops when he notices the others suddenly become engulfed by the growing moss around them, which drags them under.) Marshall: Oh no! Aaah! Blizzard: What's going on?! Marshall: It's some kind of Magic Moss my Mom planted! Blizzard: Wait, your mom-? (Suddenly the others reemerge covered in moss and struggle towards the lake's edge, they collapse on its shore and the moss covers them entirely) Blizzard: Guys hang on! Marshall: Lars, I know what we have to do. Lars: This is all your fault! ( tears up) I knew if something went wrong today it would be because of you! Now I'm never going to be friends with these guys. All because of your...weird mom! Marshall: * What do you know about my Mom?! I'' DIDN'T EVEN GET TO KNOW MY MOM! But I ''do''know, she saw beauty in everything! Even in stuff like this (points at moss) and even in jerks like you! Now help me get them to the car. (Marshall and Blizzard put the others' bodies, still covered completely in moss, into the car and buckle them in) Marshall: Blizzard, hurry! This moss belongs at the top of that hill. Come on Blizzard what are you waiting for? Blizzard: Uh, Marshall, I don't know how to drive a stick shift. Marshall: I'll work the stick, you just keep us on the road. Blizzard: Okay, alright, let's do this. Ignition! Marshall: Stick power! Blizzard: Marshall, no, put it in reverse! Marshall: Is that the one with "R" on it? Aaaah! Blizzard: Ocean's gonna kill meeeeee! What's gonna happen when we get to the top of that hill? Marshall: I don't know! Blizzard: You don't know?! Marshall: That's just where the moss wants to be! Aah! Blizzard: It's getting everywhere! Woah! Marshall: We did it! Blizzard: We're almost there. Marshall: We got to get up there. Hurry! (They get close to top of hill, but moss progressively engulfs them as well, slowing them) Blizzard: I'm, getting stuck! Marshall: No, don't, give up. Blizzard: Marshall... Marshall: What? Lars: This sucks! (gets swallowed by moss) Marshall: Blizzzzard- (gets swallowed by moss as well) (The moss entirely engulfs them and all appears lost. Suddenly, the clouds clear and the sun comes out which immediately causes the moss to convert into pink blossoms which float away and free all of them, leaving them completely drained of energy.) Marshall: The moss was just trying to bloom. Ocean: Ugh, what happened? Zuma: I think I died. Ocean: Guys, look! Ocean, Zuma and Chase: Woah! (The blossoms quickly waft gently throughout the city at sunset, which can be seen in its entirety from atop the hill) Zuma: You can see all of Beach City from up here. Chase: It's beautiful. Ocean: Yeah...how did we even get here? Blizzard: Well, Marshall thought of it t-- Marshall: Blizzard drove us here. Ocean and Zuma and Chase: Oh yeah, Lars! Super cool. Zuma: I can ''totally rave to this. Ocean and Chase: Go go go... (Marshall attempts a hi five w/ Blizzard but Blizzard puts his paw on Marshall's chest instead) Marshall: Yeah! (puts paw on Blizzard's chest as well) Blizzard: Okay, that's enough. (the episode ends)